Aminbo
| affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = First Generation of Shinobi Peacekeeper | occupation = Naraka Escapee | previous occupation = Shinobi | team = | previous team = (Mentor) | partner = | previous partner = | family = Mother (Murdered) Father (Murdered) Twin Sisters (Murdered) Younger Brother (Murdered) | rank = S | classification = Heratic Mass Murderer War Monger | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Aminbo (lit. Walker, 歩行者) is the original founder of , the first pupil to be trained under the . Originally one of the greatest peacekeepers, one of the many enlightened by Ashura, it was his fall to darkness that lead him to corrupt the way of the Shinobi Sect. A truly evil man, he committed the greatest atrocity known to the world - the perversion of the spiritual and physical energies, to turn it into a weapon against eachother. Under his influence, Aminbo shaped the first generation of Shinobi, and became a powerful heratic that slew his blood kin and brethren, ensuring the fall of the peaceful ways of his mentor-past. Slain by time, Aminbo fell into the deepest pits of Naraka, the Realm of Avīci. A place for those of the five greatest offenses to the spiritual realm. An eternity in hell, to die, but never find rest. Tortured for aeons, Aminbo earned his just reward for his wicked ways. His legacy was that of a traitorous dog and hero, varying on the perspective. His defiance earning him a title in forgotten texts as the Kaigi (Heratic, 無間). It was not until the was opened yet again - the rise of and did a rift in the spiritual planes begin to ebb and quake across the heavens and hells. Shifting the lowest plane, Avīci, Aminbo found his escape. A gateway that he was able to walk once more into the world of man, the realm of man. Reborn and free, Aminbo bares the taint of the hell he had been imprisoned in for millenniums, ready to once more claim what is rightfully what he believes to be his - destiny of the earth. Appearance Gallery walterold6.jpg|Aminbo (Age: 56) walter36.jpg|Aminbo (Age: 56) walter029.jpg|Aminbo (Chakra Threads Technique) waltercoffin46.png|Aminbo walterblood5.jpg|Aminbo Personality Background Innocence and Purity Transcendent Defiler Founder of Ninjutsu Wars to be Made Sentenced to Avīci Aeons of Torment, The Escape Present Date Unique Traits Rebirth Rebirth, the cycle and wheel of the soul. Spiritual and physical death leading you to one realm or the next. It was Aminbo's actions and karma that determined his location, the lowest realm of the entire celestial wheel - the Naraka Realm of Avīci. A hell in which greatly increases their years, filling those that are sentenced there with undying regeneration in order to survive the fires forevermore. A punishment reserved for the those of the five greatest offenses. It was here that Aminbo resided for hundreds of thousands of years in agony, dying and dying, living and living; never to find peace. On the day of his escape, when the great rift was formed in this hell, a revelation came to him. His soul was bound there, to the lowest hell so long as he existed. No way to escape, death would send him back to his prison. Though this punishment was infinite; the rift had turned this curse into one of his greatest blessings. Upon death, Aminbo would be capable of opening the same door out of the Naraka, and return to the realm of man. A man who's soul, unable to be perished, would continue to escape into the real world until his goals were finished. Death was but an ally - his hell a respite. With his cycle of rebirth broken, Aminbo focuses his efforts on the earthly plane, aiming to ensure his immortality remains, and to shape the realm of man once again. This new found asset allows Aminbo, in combination with his Ninshū, to link the rift to a person's location once contact has been made with the individual, allowing him to hunt, and if killed, continue to hunt until his foes fall. Avīci Gate Abilities Ninshū The fundamentals of life, the spiritual, physical, and even natural energies were once used to manifest a bond between those taught under the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo. Under his guidance, did the nations learn to live and breathe, to become one with the world. It was under these principals, of spiritual perception, that Aminbo became one of the handful of youths to receive perception, a young age for enlightenment. His eyes opened, Aminbo felt renewed. As if he was born all over again, ever sensation crisper, every breathe more cherished. He felt a peace in his heart. Sharing the dynamics of the yin-yang-natural cycle, Aminbo took to water the teachings of his mentors. His spirit freely shared, he and his brethren found themselves in a state of peace and happiness, communing and relating to the planet and one another. Aminbo valued the aspects of manifesting his spiritual or physical energies into shows for his kin. With kind heart, Aminbo welcomed the experience of sharing his own energies with others, emphasizing upon the unity that the Sage was trying to ensure they had. Expanding upon the principle, Aminbo desired to transcend what he had been taught. When times began to grow grim, his soul sought out new answers, a higher state of understanding. A means to evolve beyond one's darkness, he chose to dig deeper into the ways of the Shinobi Sect to ensure the survival of his brethren and to keep them from falling to darkness. A peacekeeper, a guide. His efforts and desire for change revealed an answer to him, branches of Ninshū. These branches darted up and around the beliefs and practices, never falling to the wayside. To not just share and give eachother energy and life, but experiences, memories. An intimate bond, Aminbo had devised a way to sculpt his transfer from basic, to a shaped art. To give and to receive experiences and memories - to place a fragement of one's self, unbroken into one another or oneself. This aspect allowed them to create bridges that moved beyond the norm, to share arts, to share emotions, desires, fears, and dreams. Aminbo's desire to keep his comrades safe, ensured his aid in the coming times. It was in the years of and war with one another did Aminbo realize the gap in power, the sheer brilliance of the opposition. It crushed him. It crushed his friends, his brothers and sisters - and all the while, his close friend and comrade, Ashura spoke continually of the strength of unity. Shocks rolled through his head, was this true? Was unity truly capable of facing power, power vs unity, and power continually proved it's superiority. Aminbo's faith was not shirked, only tested. Again, and again. Brothers fell, and his closest loved one perished to the testaments of the likes of dark child of the Sage. It was then - that Aminbo understood the illusion. The courage of his mentor was killing them. Unity without power, was a falsehood. Power without unity, was a waste. Ninshū was to be both, unity and power. The symbol of strength was crafted on this day, a concept made into fruition. The spirit and bodily energies must be made one, enlightenment had to defend itself. No longer squandered by his previous beliefs, Aminbo felt the change in his heart. He had to lead, and no longer be lead. Under his teachings, did Ninjutsu become as a wildfire, spreading his experience and power to others, to offer them a chance against their foes. To attack against his mentor, to release the tension and hate he felt towards the Sage and his Blood. It was a stepping stone to the present - and his ways earned him in the ranks of the most damned, his corruption was inevitable, but his intentions the purest. To defend his comrades, and give them a chance. To take what was theirs, and never again bow to the likes of any one man. Truth had been spread, and it was . The first generation of Shinobi, had been born. *'Ninshū: Soul Tether': *'Ninshū: Memory Transfer': *'Ninshū: Spirit Transfer': *'Ninshū: Poisoned Spirit': *'Ninshū: Empowerment': *'Ninshū: Divine Healing': *'Ninshū: Martrydom': Ninjutsu Chakra Shaping *'Chakra Threads Technique': *'Chakra Threads Technique: Cacophony Marionette': *'Lost Art: Shaper and Architect': *'Lost Art: Shackles To Be Broken': *'Lost Art: Aspect Transmutation': Barrier Release *'Barrier Technique: Woven Blockade': *'Barrier Technique: Smaller Well': *'Lost Art: Barrier Technique: Queen Māyā of Sakya': Genjutsu *'Lost Art: Sensory Delay': *'Lost Art: Sensory Delay Amplified': *'Lost Art: Sensory Degeneration': *'Lost Art: Conceptual Confusion': Taijutsu *'Lost Art: Spiral Effect': *'Taijutsu Style: Spirit Reaction': *'Taijutsu Style: Soul Thief': Equipment *'Kunai': *'Wire': Relationships Quotes *''"You haven't the faintest clue of what future you have ahead of your selves... it's going to be one hell of a ride, and I'm going to be the one to make sure for you, and just for you it lasts forever..."'' *''"Do not watch the man who's path is direct, but those that sit quiet and listen."'' Trivia and Behind the Scenes *Credit goes to User:Dal101 for the concept. *Aminbo's age is attributed to the difference in time that is beset in the Avīci Realm of the Naraka's. A hell that greatly expands upon the torment, and is unable to be escaped from. *Defined as the 'first' to create Ninjutsu, this is not including the likes of Kaguya, who originally used her powers to subdue and control. The title symbolizes the Ninshū becoming a weapon and being taught to the masses. Category:Shinobi Category:True Evil Category:Chaotic Evil